1. Field of Invention
The present invention provides a method for cutting concrete in a manner whereby unique three-dimensional shapes are formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for cutting concrete have been available in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,753 to Chiuminatta et al discloses a saw for cutting grooves in the surface of wet concrete. The speed of a variable speed transmission device connected to the wheels used to propel the saw across the concrete during cutting is controlled, the speed being dependent upon whether the saw is cutting hard aggregate or soft concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,200 to Schulz et al discloses a method for making concrete roof tiles. Specifically, a continuous layer of fresh concrete is deposited on pallets supplied in a continuous row and is subsequently compacted, the compacted layer of fresh concrete being cut into roof tile moldings of equal length with a front and a rear edge, the front edge also being trimmed.
Although the prior art exemplified above discloses various concrete cutting apparatus and techniques for forming particularly shaped concrete blocks, the prior art shaped blocks are utilized in construction related projects.
Processes for forming designs from various materials are also well known. For example, porcelain and glass bases for lamps have long been available. However, techniques for cutting formed concrete into designs that have consumer appeal are not currently available. What is thus desired is to provide a process for producing designs from formed concrete, the designs either having utilitarian features or created solely for its aesthetic appearance.